


Outing Teppei

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Faster Than a Kiss
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Family, High School, Lemon, M/M, Outing Teppei, Post-Series, Romance, Yaoi, in the closet, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years later, 16 year old Teppei has a secret that he just can't tell his family. TeppeiXOC. Lemons pass chapter 1. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aito

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and thought about this for a while, so I want to do it. ^-^ I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito. Later chapters may contain mature content.

"Aito! Stop it!" Teppei whispered harshly, pushing the older male away.

However, Aito only chuckled and climbed back on top of Teppei. “Come on, Teppei-chan~! It’s just us~! No one will know~!” he cooed.

"My sister could come in any minute! What would we do then?"

"If that’s the problem then we just won’t get caught."

"Aito!"

"Teppei~! Would Aito-kun like to stay over for dinner?" Fumino asked, a smile on her face as she opened her younger brother’s bedroom door. A loud thud came, followed by a yelp of pain from Aito who had been pushed onto the floor without warning. Fumino’s eyes widened in surprise, "T-Teppei! What are you two doing?"

The young man’s cheeks grew red with anxiety and slight shame as he laid on his bed, inwardly shouting at Aito, “N-Nothing. J-Just wrestling.”

Fumino placed her hands upon her hips, frowning, “What have I told you about wrestling in here? What if you broke something? Or, one of you got hurt? Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

"N-No. Sorry, Nee-chan. It won’t happen again," he turned his gaze over to Aito, a nervous smile making his lips twitch. "Right? Aito-kun?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head in pain and nodded before looking up at Fumino, “Yeah. It won’t happen again. Sorry, Fumino-san.”

With a sigh, Fumino smiled gently at them, “Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner? Kazuma isn’t home yet and-“

"Uh, no thanks. I should probably get going. My brother will be off of work soon and I’ll need to cook dinner so…"

"It’s fine. It’s just, you haven’t eaten here in a while. We miss it."

"Then, next time? Next time I’ll definitely eat here."

"Don’t push yourself! I was only-"

"No, it’s fine. I miss eating here, too. I’ll just have to let my brother know in advance."

"All right then, I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is you need to before you go," Fumino nodded to them, waving as she closed the door behind her, her footsteps walking away.

"Do you really have to go?" Teppei asked, rolling onto his side as Aito stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah, you know how Akatsuki gets when I don’t get home before him," he muttered, walking over to the door to pick up his school bag that lied against Teppei’s dresser.

With a sigh, Aito turned and walked back over to Teppei, a smirk rising to his lips as he bent over, grasping the brunette’s chin and placing a kiss to his lips. Teppei pushed back, a hand placing itself behind Aito’s head, fingers sifting through his hair. Giving a small lick to the younger’s lips, Aito pulled back, grinning when he heard a whimper and saw the flushed face of his boyfriend.

He chuckled, “Buh bye, my cute Teppei-chan~.”

Giving him a weak glare, Teppei pulled him down for one more quick kiss, then whispering, “Shut it you.”

There was more laughter from the blonde, a broad grin, and he placed one final kiss to Teppei’s forehead. “All right, bye Teppei-chan,” he said. “I love you.”

"Love you, too," Teppei mumbled, his blush growing as he placed a kiss to Aito’s hand, the one which soon ruffled his hair and waved him good bye as he left the room. Not moving, Teppei could hear the voices, the footsteps, and then the door opening and closing. He sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Kaji Teppei was, indeed, a homosexual. He knew from the time he turned ten and started noticing boys in the way that “normal” boys shouldn’t. Once he was a little bit older he did some research, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but like other males. He cried when he realized it, knowing that if his sister found out, it would break Fumino’s heart. He did his best to hide it, even tried to date some girls. In fact, he thought he liked Amiri, when he was younger, thought he loved her. The kids in class all called them “The Couple” because no one else was “brave” enough to be one. Then, one day, after he turned ten, he tried to kiss Amiri, and when he did, he felt disgusted, his stomach churned, and he actually became depressed for several weeks. It wasn’t because she was a girl, well a little bit, he didn’t get a spark or anything like most guys would, but it was because Teppei hated the idea of forcing himself to want to like it, but he couldn’t.

Then, he met a boy, a slightly older boy in fifth grade, and that boy was Aito, back before he died his hair and pierced his ears. Aito had always been gay as long as Teppei had known him, in fact he liked Aito, but never said anything about it to him until the blonde asked him out six months ago. Unlike Teppei, Aito had been out of the closet since he was thirteen, where his father kicked him out and he ended up living with his older brother. The older boy had many boyfriends, as many “girlfriends” that Teppei had, but so far, them being together was each other’s longest lasting relationship.

Again, Teppei sighed.

"Teppei-chan~! Good morning my sweet!" a rather loud blonde shouted, embracing Teppei from behind as he sat in his chair, in his classroom, at Kumaneko High.

Red covered the brunette’s cheeks, the arms around his neck squeezing in glee, and he struggled against them, “A-Aito! Wh-What are you doing?”

"I’m saying good morning to my beloved, is that so wrong?" Aito answered, mumbling into Teppei’s soft locks of hair, a smile could be felt, making Teppei blush more.

"N-No…but…if Kazuma comes in and sees-"

"Hey, Teppei~!" a couple of boys crowded over towards the couple, grins on their faces as they made themselves comfortable on some desks and chairs.

There were four boys. The first, Uesugi Benjirou, was a light brown haired thin shorty who was a major otaku, though he surprisingly had a girlfriend, Chiaki, who went to an all girls school. The second one, Sawaki Choukichi, had natural blonde hair, blue eyes, was half German and was better built than the other boys, he played baseball, pitcher. The third one, Katsumata Daichi, died his hair red a year or so ago, his aim in life was to be a host, so he had many “girlfriends”. Then, the forth boy, Tanaka Eiichi, had spiked black hair, and played on the football team, he also had a girlfriend, Fuji, who was a first year. All of them were friends, all of them knew of Teppei and Aito’s relationship, and all of them knew to hide it from Ojiro-sensei.

"Aw, you love birds are so cute," Daichi cooed, making a kissy face that made Teppei twitch with anger.

"Sh-Shut up, Daichi! You idiot, I swe-"

Aito placed a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek, silencing him, “Dai-kun, be nice. You know how shy Teppei-chan is.”

"Sorry sorry," Daichi smirked. "It’s just, I can’t help it. Teppei is just too much fun to mess with!"

"Watch it there," Benjirou warned. "You almost sound as though you have a crush on him."

"What if I did?"

Aito glared playfully, trying not to smile as he said, “Then, I’d have to kill you. After all, Teppei’s innocence is mine and mine alone to take!”

"Innocence?" Eiichi echoed in thought. "You guys haven’t done it yet?"

Teppei’s face became a maroon color as he slammed his fist into his desk, “No! And, it’s none of your damn business!”

"Really? Jeez, me and Fuji-chan have already done it several times."

"No one needs to hear that," Choukichi stated, a blush of his own on his cheeks.

"You’re just jealous that you don’t have a girlfriend to do it with. Silly virgin."

"A girlfriend should be respected, not an object to ‘do it’ with to make yourself feel better."

"Now now, you two, don’t get you panties in a knot," Benjirou placed a hand on their heads and grinned. "School is a place of friendship. If you want to fight, do it outside!"

Aito’s head shot up in thought, a broad shining smile stretched across his face making Teppei worried. “A-Aito?” he called, turning in his seat and placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Aito, are you ok? You’re not…thinking of something weird again, are you?”

"Of course not, my pet! I would never!" a loud boisterous laugh filled the room, not helping Teppei feel any better.

"Hey, Aito, you better get going," Daichi interrupted. "Ojiro will be here in a few."

The couple looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time for the first bell. Teppei sighed and Aito hugged him tighter.

"I’ll see you after school, ok?" Aito spoke softly against the brunette’s neck, sending shivers down his spine before a pout appeared upon his face.

"All right…"

"Good," the blonde placed a kiss on Teppei’s lips and stroked his cheek with his thumb. The group of boys looked away, feeling only a little uncomfortable, but mostly to give the two their privacy.

When the two broke, Teppei smiled and said, “I love you.”

"Love you, too," Aito grinned, releasing the younger boy and held up his cell phone, pointing to it. "Keep yours on, just in case."

A shy redness softly decorated Teppei’s cheeks as he nodded, waving to Aito who, as he ran out, blowing a kiss, bumped into Kazuma. The blood instantly drained away from Teppei’s cheeks as he stared nervously at the two in the doorway, sweat beading down his neck, fists clenched tightly. Though, when the two only smiled, nodded and said their morning greetings, Aito left and Teppei sighed with relief, sinking into his chair.

"All right everyone! Time for class!~~~!" Kazuma trilled just before the bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

Teppei wondered for a moment just how much longer he could take hiding.

**-**


	2. Utopia With You

A few hours. There were only a few hours left before lunch. A few more hours and Teppei would be able to see Aito, see his boyfriend, and eat with him; relax and just enjoy himself with him. His eyes flickered to the clock, and he groaned inwardly at how slow the hands were moving. A sudden urge to let his head drop to the desk came upon him, that is, until he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped a bit, as though something bit him or he had just woken up from some sort of day dream, before watching his teacher closely and then reaching into his pants-pocket for his cell. Carefully, he lifted it, flipping it open to see that, unsurprisingly, Aito had sent him a text.

_To my dearest Teppei-chan~!_

_Let's have lunch out on the roof today, all right?_

_I have something special planned._

_You'll like it._

_< 33333_

_-Your one and only Aito_

_P.S. *chu*_

Teppei flushed, in both embarrassment and happiness. Closing his phone, he let out a quiet giggle that only went noticed by the person behind him. Excitement had taken control over him and now he was even more eager for the class to end and for lunch to start.

* * *

"Aito?" Teppei called out as he opened the roof's door. As soon as the bell rang he grabbed his bento and ran, racing up the stairs and up to the rooftop just as he was told to. "Aito, where are you?"

Suddenly, his vision went black as something covered his eyes - something that felt like hands - followed by a voice that whispered, "Ne~, are you looking for someone?"

The brunette held back a laugh, "Yes, I am actually."

"Who?"

"Aito."

"And, that is?"

Teppei mentally rolled his eyes as he removed the palms from covering his eyesight before turning and grinning at the blonde. "Aito is my wonderful boyfriend," he answered, wrapping his arms slowly around the elder male's neck.

Aito chuckled to himself as he placed his hands on the sides of Teppei's waist, "What makes him so wonderful?"

"He's very attractive, he's kind, gentle, makes me laugh…he takes care of me."

**-**


	3. This Is For You

"Do you love him?" a golden brow quirked upward, the sides of lips twitching as well.

Though, instead of answering verbally, Teppei kissed him. Pressing his lips against the other's hard, embracing him tightly. When the younger pulled away he nodded, his body starting to sway as though an imaginary band at a fancy club was playing, and the only ones to dance were Aito and himself, slowly rocking against each other as though no one else existed.

"Teppei-chan?" Aito softly called his love's name.

"Yes?"

"We should probably eat, or else we won't have much time."

"Time for what?"

"Your surprise."

"Ah," Teppei looked up, pink cheeks turning red. "You really meant that?"

Aito laughed, "Of course. My Teppei-chan is worth everything, isn't he?"

Those words caused ears to glow a neon red. The brunette hid his face in his boyfriend's chest and mumbled, "Idiot."

"Is Aito-kun worth everything, too?"

"…that…and more…"

Feeling trembling arms wrap around him, the blonde smirked and asked, "How much more?"

"A lot more!" the shaking voice shouted.

Again, Aito chuckled, knowing full well that if the voice had a face of its own, it too would be blushing just as his boyfriend was. The older boy leaned away, giving room to where he could place a hand under Teppei's chin so he could encourage him to look up into his eyes. Without a second thought, as light and dark brown eyes mixed, lips touched once more, gently, as though shy like the first, the very first time they shared a kiss. Soon, the lips embraced each other, a tongue came out, beckoning to the other to come out to play. However, as was its master, it was shy, leaving the other no choice but to barge into its home. Surprising both the younger muscle and its owner, but they didn't mind; soon melting into the touch of the other.

Teppei's arms tightened around Aito, and Aito pushed forward, his weight pushing Teppei back and forcing his spine to collide with the wall before both of them found themselves sliding down and onto their knees on the roof's flooring. Small hands gripped the cloth of a shirt at broad shoulders as a tongue raked against the underside of another, a moan racing across the air and larger hands embedding themselves in dark locks of hair. Warm hot puffs of breath escaping mouths as they repeatedly broke apart for merely seconds before connecting once again.

"Ai-Aito," Teppei called between kisses. "Wh-What about…Ah! L-Lunch?"

Aito paused, lips grazing the brunette's. "Sorry, Teppei-chan, but I'm going to skip straight to your surprise," he muttered, knowing full well that the other would be able to hear him.

"M-My surprise?"

Pulling back, Aito nodded before placing a kiss to the younger's cheek. "I hope you like it," he whispered.

Confused, Teppei only stared at the blonde, face flushed even more so with the added anxiety. In return, Aito gave him an expression that was both calm and nervous, before leaning down. Squatting before Teppei and placing his hands on the button of his uniform pants.

Eyes widening, Teppei's hands shot down to Aito's; stopping them from progressing. "A-Aito? Wh-What are you…? I-I'm not ready! This is too sudden and I…I…I-I-I-I-I-!"

"Teppei-chan," Aito spoke smoothly as he placed a hand on the younger's cheek, calming him instantly and shy eyes stared at the blonde, showing slight fear. "Just relax. We're not going all the way. This is for you. Just let me handle everything, all right?"

"Aito…"

"Teppei-chan, I love you."

"I…I love you, too…"

Serious lips turned into a comforting smile and placing a tiny kiss on a red nose, then Aito knelt back down. Teppei released his hands, placing his own above his head, fingers digging into his own scalp as he tried to keep himself under control. First the button was undone, then the zipper was pulled down, cheeks were redder than any other day in their lives as the shirt was pushed aside and the front of undergarments were pulled down; revealing a hardened member just as flushed as those cheeks. Nails dug deeper, teeth bit down into a lip while more traced along the head of the boy's erection before a tongue poked out to tickle his slit. A whine escaped the brunette as the mouth enveloped the head, slowly but harshly sucking on it, tongue massaging the belly of it. Knees were shaking from excitement - nervousness - and the weight of holding up his torso. One that soon hunched forward over the blonde's, fingers leaving brown hair and instead digging into the shirt uniform of the back he buried his face in, mouth open as he panted; hoping the noises were muffled, face burning in renewed embarrassment.

When the heat of the mouth disappeared, Teppei flinched before releasing a moan as teeth nibbled along the side of his cock followed by being replaced by kisses, then licks, then being once again engulfed by that heavenly mouth. Hating to admit it, the fact that he couldn't see what was being done to him was rather arousing, and the image that his mind conjured up; trying to picture how those lips looked secured and locked around him. He groaned, fists turning white around the cloth, saliva from the open mouth dripping out of it and leaving a wet patch on Aito's back. His body began to tremble a hundredfold, his hips bucked, the mouth swallowing his erection deeper and deeper until, with one last flex of the throat around it, the brunette cried out, hoping to muffle it as he released into his boyfriend's mouth. Feeling that throat swallow it all, feeling his softening penis dropping from those heated lips, and the exhaling breath below - Teppei's heart skipped.

Aito pulled back, out from under the younger, allowing him to settle down, relax as his rear fell down to the earth. Both breathless, red-faced, and sweating. One with tears in his eyes, spittle on his lips, with the other having a bit of white dribble down his chin.

Feeling it, the blonde wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt as he asked, "Teppei, are you ok? Was that…bad…?"

The smaller lad sat there, staring almost absentmindedly at the other before he shook his head, "Aito…I…"

"Teppei, I'm so-"

Shock infused into the blonde as his lips were captured by the brunette's, but before he could respond, those lips were removed and they spoke, "I love you, Aito. Thank you." With that, the younger rested his forehead against the elder's, eyes closing as both bodies began to cool down and hearts began to slacken their paces.

"I hope we'll have enough time to eat lunch," Teppei whispered as he lowered his head to a shoulder, nuzzling the base of a neck.

"We'll make the time," Aito told him, pushing back a strand of sweat-soaked hair from the closed lashes that glittered in the sunlight that shone on them, before reaching a hand down to redo Teppei's pants. The boy shifted, flinched before relaxing once again against the blonde, letting out a sigh that made Aito smile softly before kissing the top of his head.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang to signal to all students that class was to resume. Two boys laid beside each other on the roof, sound asleep with their bento boxes barely touched.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
